greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Heigl
Katherine Heigl played Izzie Stevens from season one to season six of Grey's Anatomy. Biography Katherine Marie Heigl was born in Washington, DC, on November 24, 1978, to Nancy and Paul Heigl. A short time afterward, the family moved to New Canaan, Connecticut, where Katherine was to spend the majority of her childhood; the youngest member of her family, Katherine--or "Katie" as she is nicknamed--has two elder siblings, John and Meg. Tragically, her older brother Jason died in 1986 of brain injuries suffered in a car accident, after being thrown from the back of a pickup truck. When doctors determined he was brain-dead, the family made the difficult decision to donate his organs. Not only did this painful chapter give Katherine a greater perspective and appreciation for life, but it motivated her to use her celebrity to promote the importance of organ donation. Katherine was first thrust into the limelight as a child model. An aunt, visiting the family in New Canaan, took a number of photographs of Katherine, then aged nine, in a series of poses to advertise a hair care product she had invented. Upon returning to New York, with permission from Katherine's parents, she sent the photos to a number of modeling agencies. Within a few weeks Katherine had been signed to Wilhelmina, a renowned international modeling agency. Almost immediately she made her debut in a magazine advertisement and soon followed this with an inaugural television appearance in a national commercial for Cheerios breakfast cereal. Katherine decided to leave Grey's Anatomy because she just had a daughter and chose to leave to spend more time with her. Creator Shonda Rhimes had an interview with her the day before she left. Katherine has since appeared in multiple movies. Including The "Ugly truth, "Killers", "27 Dresses" and "Knocked Up". Katherine Heigl married singer Josh Kelley in December 2007. The couple has three children. Possible Return to Grey's Anatomy In January 2012, Heigl stated in an interview that the producers have asked her to come back to the show and she also would like to return: "I’ve told them I want to return,” she said. “I really, really, really want to see where Izzie is. I just want to know what happened to her and where she went and what she’s doing now. My idea is that she actually like figures it out, and finds some success and does really well in a different hospital. She was always floundering you know, and so she was always one step behind the eight ball and I want to see that girl take some power back." Career Filmography *''Fear of Rain'' (????) *''The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature'' (2017) *''Unforgettable'' (2017) *''Jenny's Wedding'' (2015) *''Home Sweet Hell'' (2015) *''Jackie & Ryan'' (2014) *''The Nut Job'' (2014) *''The Big Wedding'' (2013) *''One for the Money'' (2012) *''New Years Eve'' (2011) *''Katherine Heigl Hates Balls (short)'' (2011) *''Life as We Know It'' (2010) *''Killers'' (2010) *''The Ugly Truth'' (2009) *''27 Dresses'' (2008) *''Knocked Up'' (2007) *''Caffeine'' (2006) *''Zyzzyx Rd'' (2006) *''The Ringer'' (2005) *''Side Effects'' (2005) *''Romy and Michele: In the Beginning'' (2005) *''Love's Enduring Promise'' (2004) *''Vegas Dick'' (2003) *''Wuthering Heights'' (2003) *''Descendant'' (2003) *''Evil Never Dies'' (2003) *''Love Comes Softly'' (2003) *''Critical Assembly'' (2003) *''Valentine'' (2001) *''100 Girls'' (2000) *''Bug Buster'' (1998) *''The Tempest'' (1998) *''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) *''Stand-ins'' (1997) *''Prince Valiant'' (1997) *''Wish Upon a Star'' (1996) *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' (1995) *''My Father, the Hero'' (1994) *''King of the Hill'' (1993) *''That Night'' (1992) Television *''Our House'' (????) *''Firefly Lane'' (2020) *''Suits'' (2018-2019) *''Doubt'' (2017) *''State of Affairs'' (2014-2015) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-2010) *''The Twilight Zone'' (2002) *''Roswell'' (1999-2002) Notes and Trivia * Like her character, Katherine likes to bake and knit. External Links * * * * de:Katherine Heigl fr:Katherine Heigl Category:Actors